


Decode

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Adult Cartman, Adult Kyle, Based on a song, Cop/Criminal AU, M/M, Minor OC back ground characters, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle is shocked to come across Cartman on a burglary case and decides to go find out what happened to their resident Nazi that disappeared during their senior year.





	Decode

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back in this fandom I should change my username xD but inspiration struck and here you are a song based off of a Paramore song called Decode. I do not own the song or South Park and this is unbetaed.

They met again on the field, Eric Cartman clutching onto a bag of cash stolen from a bank and Kyle pointing a gun at his old rival sometime friend.

“Turn yourself in Cartman, we can make a deal and I can promise very little prison time!” Kyle said, holding his gun level with Cartman’s head, bewildered at finding him after he disappeared their senior year.

Cartman just smirked and said “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Broflovski this is way more fun, how about you join me? Like old times, I know you enjoy the challenge.”  
Kyle’s brow furrowed as memories of their past business ventures surface, immoral but honestly way more fun than watching Stan’s football games or staring at Kenny’s parents' fight but shook his head, trying to clear it of his indecision. By the time he was refocused, he was watching Cartman fly away on a ladder attached to a helicopter as he yelled: “Nice seeing you again jew, better luck next time!” 

Kyle’s partner ran up to him shooting at the retreating figure as he yelled, “What the hell are you doing? Shoot him now!” However, Cartman was long gone and Kyle was left to explain to his partner why he froze. After that he was put on desk duty, being deemed unreliable to be on the case due to his past involvement with the criminal and all Kyle could think about while filling out another form was ‘How did we get here Cartman? I used to know you so well and you would never have done anything as risky as letting your face be seen, you embezzle you don’t outright rob.’ His thoughts were interrupted by another stack of papers being dropped onto his desk and Kyle having to print out another form because while he was thinking he had absently written Cartman’s name all over it. Cursing as he printed the form out he knew he had to do something before this destroyed his career. With that decision he filled out all the paperwork and then requested a week's worth of leave, he had been with the precinct long enough that he was granted it easily and once at home Kyle collapsed onto his bed and dialed a number he never thought he would since he left home.  
“Hello?” The voice said on the other line.  
“Hey Mrs. Cartman, it’s Kyle. I need to talk to you about Eric.”

The next morning he was buying a plane ticket to Russia, the last known location that Cartman had told his mom. Kyle knew a mama's boy wouldn’t stop contacting his mom at least and he was glad she was so helpful about showing her son’s friend where he was. Walking along the criminal district of Russia, wearing a green parka due to the time of year and how freezing it was compared to the United States he searched for a familiar face. Meeting Cartman again wasn’t dramatic, there wasn’t chloroform or yelling involved just a simple look, and a subtle nod and then they were walking together into the only nice cafe and sitting across from each other with warm coffees in their hands.  
“So,” Kyle started awkwardly, “Russia huh? Would have taken you for a Germany kind of guy.”

Cartman looked away and after taking a sip of his coffee said: “Germany held to many memories, and their government is way too friendly with my old home.”

Kyle blushed lightly at the memories comment but ignored it in favor of saying “petty crime doesn’t suit you, shouldn’t you be running a business?” 

Cartman acknowledged Kyle’s blush with a soft smile that was quickly gone as he said: “I have my reasons you are best to not get involved.”

Ever willing to get into a fight Kyle took that comment as a challenge as he said: “What don’t think I could handle it?”

Cartman sighed sadly and said, “No because it’s a messy sort of life and I don’t think you a cop would want to get involved in it.”

“Then why did you ask me to join you back then?”

Cartman looked at Kyle, eyes guarded as he said: “After I am done with this, which I only need to do one more job, come back to me please, and I’ll show you why I asked.”

Kyle looked back at Cartman and placed a hand on top of his startling them both. They looked into each other’s eyes, shocked but resigned, this was inevitable really. With a squeeze to Cartman’s hand, Kyle released it and said: “I won’t, you are in trouble and just like always I’m going to help, besides I need to see what kind of man you’ve become.” Before we continue this before I fall even harder than I already have before I ask what I'm afraid of, why did you leave? These thoughts rushed through Kyle’s mind as he waited for an answer and was jolted at Cartman’s loud laugh that drew attention to them briefly and relaxed as Cartman said “I should have known you wouldn’t leave voluntarily, we’re going to make a fool of ourselves, you know? You aren’t that good at lying.”

“I spent years watching you lie with ease, I’m confident I can lie just as well as you.”  
“So you were watching?”  
Kyle blushed and waved his hands as he said “to keep you from doing anything too dangerous of course. I see something in you and it might kill me, but I want to believe it would be worth it in the end.”

Cartman gave him an impossibly soft look, the feelings between them were obvious but Kyle’s thoughts on staying in a foreign country with him were hard to decode and so all Cartman could do was grasp his hand again and nod, and then start filling him in on what he was doing in Russia.


End file.
